ScoobyDoo & the Phantom Blot
by Indigo Dragoness
Summary: The Mystery Inc. gang & their new pal take a trip to Disney World, but there's a famous ghoul there trying to ruin the gang's fun.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's my first Scooby-Doo fanfic, originally it was to be a regular episode, but I decided to make it into something like the direct-to-video films. This is just a runner up to the plot, something like in "Scooby-Doo & the Witch's Ghost" & "Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island". Oh yeah, I'd like to thank my good pal, Roger for helping me with some ideas. Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby-Doo or those from the show, or the song. I got the monster idea from a picture I found on Google. But enough of this crap, on with the show!

Scooby Doo & the Phantom Blot

Chapter 1, "Scooby Doo, Where Are You!" theme:

'_Twas a dark & stormy night, in a creepy old mansion, something is creeping through the upstairs hallway, until it hears something in the closet._

Someone: (Sneezes) Uh-oh.

_The shadowy creature turns to the closet and busts the door down to reveal Scooby-Doo & the gang hiding in the closet._

All: (Screaming)

_They run off while Fred, Daphne & Velma go one way, Scooby & Shaggy go in another with the monster, whom is a werewolf dressed somewhat like a shaman wearing a red loincloth & silver armbands & gold-plated wristbands with eagle feathers hanging also a silver amulet with bear teeth on the lace also a staff with a fox skull on the top._

Shaman Werewolf: (Snarling)

_The Shaman Werewolf gives chase to the twosome as the theme song is heard in the background preformed by Linkin' Park._

Scooby-Dooby-Doo

Where Are You?

We got some work to do now

_Scooby & Shaggy split off in separate directions, leaving the monster confused._

Scooby-Dooby-Doo

Where Are You?

We need some help from you now

_The monster takes off in the direction Shaggy went._

C'mon Scooby-Doo

I see you

Pretending you've got a sliver

_The monster loses Shaggy but after he leaves, the suit of armor comes to life and goes off but bumps into Scooby, the monster sees them._

You're not foolin' me

'Cause I can see

The way you shake & shiver

_Scooby & Shaggy take off with the monster in hot pursuit._

Y'know we got a mystery to solve

So Scooby-Doo, be ready for your act

Don't hold back

_Scooby & Shag slide down the banister and the monster slides after them._

And Scooby-Doo, if you come through

You're gonna have yourself a Scooby Snack

That's a fact

_While Shaggy ends up on the floor, Scooby flies up and ends up swinging on the chandelier._

Scooby-Dooby-Doo

Here are you

You're ready & your willin'

_Scooby falls off and ends up in Shaggy's arms, they sprint off with the monster still after them._

Yes we can count on you

Scooby-Doo

I know we'll catch that villain

_(Song ends)_

_Shaggy & Scooby come into a room and just when the monster gets in the doorway, he trips and ends up in a fishing net._

Monster: (Snarling)

Fred: Great job, guys. We caught the vampire werewolf.

Shaggy: Uh, yeah. We did.

Scooby: Reah, re did. (chuckles)

Daphne: Now to unmask the shaman werewolf.

_Velma removes the mask, turns out to be the butler._

Shaggy: Zoinks, like it's Crawford, the butler.

Scooby: Rawford?

Velma: That's right. He was very ticked off about not getting the inheritance first so he hid the cats in the basement until the animal shelter came to take them away. Then he'd scare away anyone who would suspect anything.

Crawford: Yeah. And I would've gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for that dog & you meddling kids.

Scooby: Rog? Where?

A/N: That last bit about a butler catnapping kitty heirs to a millionaire's fortune is a reference to "The AristoCats".


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ahh, here's part 2. I was going to put this one on hold and work on "Yogi's All-Star Christmas Adventure", but I didn't finish that one in time for Christmas as you all may have guessed. So, I got back to work on "Scooby-Doo & the Phantom Blot" and made some good progress. The next 2 chapters aren't terribly interesting, but hey, I'm only human. And this isn't a Mary-Sue, it's a self-insert, there's a difference. If you don't like either one and can't say anything nice about the story, than don't review! Anyways, I had no idea where Coolsville is, I just had the guys come to PA, my home state. Enjoy! And there's a reference to "Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island."

Chapter 2, "We're Going to Disney Word!":

_Several weeks later, Fred is in his place minding his own business, when suddenly…_

_(Phone rings)_

Fred: (Answers) Y'ello? Jones' residence, Fred speaking. What? Awesome! I'll be sure to. Thanks a lot. Bye.

_He hangs up and starts calling Daphne, she answers._

Daphne: Hello?

Fred: Hey. Daphne?

Daphne: Yeah. Hey Freddie. What's up?

Fred: Not much, except… We're going to Disney World!

Daphne: (Screams with delight) That sounds great!

Fred: Pass it to Velma & the guys that we got a week's worth of Disney vacation.

Daphne: I will. Later.

_They hang up then Daphne passes it to Velma who then passes it to Shaggy & Scooby._

Shaggy: Like Disney World? Sounds groovy!

Scooby: Reah, roovy.

Shaggy: We'll be there ASAP. (hangs up) C'mon Scoob, let's get packed. We're goin' to Disney World.

Scooby: Reah.

_They go to their fridge and pack up everything in their suitcase._

Shaggy: Like this should be enough to get us through the week.

_Later, after Fred picks everyone up, they arrive at the airport and while the staff loads the Mystery Machine into the cargo hold, the gang have a seat and wait for their flight._

Shaggy: Like I hope we board soon 'cause the sooner we get on, the sooner we're going to Disney World.

Scooby: Reah, Risney Wrorld.

Shaggy: I think while we wait, we'll get some lunch. Right Scoob?

Scooby: Roh boy, runch. (slurps)

_Just when they leave, a young woman in her early 20's comes by._

Woman: Pardon me, is this flight 31 to Orlando?

Velma: It sure is.

Woman: Oh, thank heavens.

_She has a seat right of Shaggy and brings out of her carryon bag a beautiful green stuffed dragon wearing beaded earrings, a Stitch ring & a hemp leaf necklace._

Daphne: Oh, what a beautiful dragon & what beautiful jewelry.

Woman: Thank you. There's another in my purse.

Daphne: Do they have names?

Sara: Yes, this one here is named Cordelia, the gold one in my purse is Guinevier. I have more but they're in the baggage bin. I was worried I would miss my flight.

Fred: Not to worry, the plane doesn't leave for another 30 minutes.

Woman: That's a relief, don't ask about the flight my sister took.

Fred: Will do.

Daphne: You going home or on vacation?

Woman: On vacation and I have an appointment at the Nickelodeon Studios. My mom really wanted to come, but she got held up at work. So did my dad, my sister & her boyfriend. And my brother would rather do school than go to Disney World.

Daphne: Aw, like what a spoilsport.

Woman: Exactly. I keep jokingly saying (imitating Ben Grimm) "While he's doin' math & equations, I'll be shaking hands with Mickey Mouse."

Group: (Laugh)

Woman: Hey, aren't you the Mystery Inc. gang?

Fred: Sure are. I'm Fred Jones, (shakes hands with woman) they're Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley.

Sara: I'm Sara. Well my mom's really reluctant about me going there by myself, even I'm reluctant about this. Mostly 'cause, I don't drive. I'm 20 and I've never been to drivers ed.

Velma: That's good, it's better when you feel ready. And I think this country has enough cars as it is.

Sara: Yeah, it's scary enough in my dreams, especially having to get around Amish buggies.

Velma: Ooh, that must be scary.

Daphne: But how is it, you'll get around if you don't drive?

Sara: I'll probably take a shuttle bus from the airport and have a chauffeur for going to the parks & places. And I worry he won't be much company. Nor will my agent when he comes on Thursday.

Fred: Don't worry, I'm sure you'll meet some nice people there.

Sara: Yeah, I may.

Daphne: But just where will you be staying?

Sara: Aqua Streams Country Club.

Velma: Ooh, that's where we'll be staying.

Sara: Wow, coincidental world we live in, huh?

Flight attendant: _All passengers for flight 31 to Orlando Florida, please be ready to board in 5 minutes._

Sara: Oh, that would be us.

Fred: I'd better get the guys.

_And as usual, the guys are in one of the restaurants, stuffing their faces._

Scooby/Shaggy: (Munching & slurping)

_After the waiter brings in 4 ft. tall sandwiches and the check, they hold them up, Scooby stuffs it all in his mouth. He then sucks up the inside of Shaggy's like a vacuum._

Shaggy: (Munching bread) Gee, that was a little less filling than I thought.

Scooby: (Chuckles)

_That's when Fred finds them._

Fred: Hey guys, they want us to board the plane in a few minutes.

Shaggy: Oh, we'd better pay the check and get moving 'cause we're going to Disney World!

_Shaggy pays the check and the guys head back to the waiting room where the girls & Sara are in line for boarding._

Fred: Guys, this is Sara, she'll be staying at the same condo place as us.

Sara: Hey. (shakes hands with Shaggy)

Shaggy: Like nice to meet ya, Sara. I'm Shaggy Rogers, and he's Scooby-Doo.

Scooby: (Sniffs Sara) Rello.

Sara: You must smell my kitties. Don't ya?

Scooby: Ritties? (chuckles)

_After the lady checks their IDs & passports the gang & their new bud board the plane._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's part 3 where the gang arrives in Orlando also features the song "Life is a Highway" from "Cars" also my driver, whom was inspired by a picture on the chauffeur article on Wikipedia.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song, it belongs to Disney. I only own Daisuke the driver. I made up my last name for this one for it isn't wise to include something like your last name on the worldwide web.

Chapter 3, "Life is a Highway":

_The gang & their new friend, Sara are just getting into the plane and take their seats. Scooby & Shaggy share a seat row with Sara as Fred, Daphne & Velma have another seat row together. Sara at the window, Shaggy in the middle and Scooby next to the aisle. In the others' seat row, Daphne gets the window, Fred in the middle & Velma next to the aisle._

Shaggy: Like, it looks like we're gonna be seatmates.

Sara: Looks like it for the next 3 & a half hours.

_After the PA talks about plane safety & such, Scoob, Sara & Shaggy chat._

Shaggy: Fred mentioned you have an appointment at the Nickelodeon Studios.

Sara: Yeah, we're going to discuss about my series being made into a cartoon show.

Scooby: Rawesome.

_Sara pulls out of her carryon bag a box of cheese Ritz Bits._

Sara: (Hands box to Scooby & Shaggy) Want some?  
Shaggy: Thanks.

Scooby: Rank you.

_The boys share some Ritz Bits with Sara as the captain speaks._

Captain over PA: Good afternoon, folks, this is your captain Mark Jackson, welcome aboard flight 31 from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania to Orlando, Florida. And we will be ready for takeoff in 5 minutes so please fasten your seatbelts.

_The 3 fasten their seatbelts and no shorter than five minutes, the plane heads down the runway._

Shaggy: You've been to Disney World before, right?

Sara: Oh yeah, I've been there once or twice every winter for the past 3 years. I'm with my mom, I'm not going through another Pennsylvania winter without a break.

Shaggy: You said it.

_As the plane takes off, background music starts to play._

"_Life is a Highway" by Rascal Flatts._

Life's like a road that you travel on  
there's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind

_The 6 friends see beautiful countryside and ocean._

There's a world outside every darkened door  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
Where the brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore

_Scooby, Shaggy & Sara continue share snacks as Fred reads a magazine, Velma works on her laptop and Daphne does a crossword puzzle._

We won't hesitate  
To break down the garden gate  
There's not much time left today

_Sara gets out an "Uncle Scrooge" graphic novel._

Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long

_They then see below cities & towns._

Through all these cities and all these towns  
It's in my blood and it's all around  
I love you now like I loved you then  
This is the road and these are the hands  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

_Sara lets Scooby & Shaggy read some of her graphic novel._

Knock me down, and back up again  
You're in my blood  
I'm not a lonely man

_The stewardess comes by with the cart and gives the 3 friends small pretzel bags and some soda._

There's no load I can't hold  
Road so rough, this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors

_Sara then gets out her book "Dragonology Chronicles vol. 1: The Dragon's Eye"._

Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long (all night long)

_As Scooby & Shaggy continue to gobble the carryon snacks that they brought (and knowing them, they brought an entire banquet), Sara lightly snacks on some of theirs and the few that she brought._

(Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah!)  
Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long (all night long)  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long (all night long)

_Just then, the plane is five or ten minutes from its destination._

There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)  
A misunderstanding once  
But now we look it in the eye  
Ooooohh  
Mmmm yea!

_As soon as the plane lands, the gang & Sara pack their carryon bags, then board off right to baggage claim. Took the gang a while to find their bags, but they were able to get them. After an airport staff comes with the Mystery Machine, that's when Fred came up with an idea._

Fred: Hey Sara, what do you think of instead of taking a shuttle bus and probably wasting 50 buck, how 'bout you come with us?

Sara: Hey, that doesn't sound like a bad idea.

Daphne: Yeah, it'd give us a chance to know each other a bit more.

Scooby: Reah.

_The gang puts theirs & Sara's bags in the way back and drive off to the condo place._

There ain't no load that I can't hold  
A road so rough, this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Tell 'em we're survivors

_The gang drives past some really neat sights & nice looking hotels._

Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're goin' my way  
I wanna drive it all night long  
(Gimme, gimme, gimme  
Gimme, gimme, yeah!)

_In at least ten minutes, they find the condo place, Aqua Streams Country Club._

Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long  
(C'mon!  
Ah gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah!)_  
They come to the check in place._

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

Yea I'm gonna ride it all night long baby  
If you're goin' my way  
I wanna drive it all night long

_As the music fades, Sara & the Mystery Inc. gang check into their condos._

Shaggy: What did you get?

Sara: 3104.

Velma: Jinkies. That's right next to us, 3106.

Sara: Hey yeah. Looks like we'll be neighbors after all.

Secretary: Ms. Scott, you're chauffeur will be meeting you here in just a few minutes.

Sara: All righty. I'll meet you guys later.

Scooby: Rye-bye.

Fred: You'll probably want your bags.

Sara: Yeah, bags would be a nice thing.

_After Freddy gets her bags, the gang head for their condo as Sara has a seat and calls her mom saying she got there all right. A few minutes, while Sara's reading her book and has her green dragon on her lap and her gold one in her purse, the chauffeur comes. He's a somewhat plump Japanese guy._

Driver: Sara, is it?

Sara: That's me.

Driver: I am Daisuke Takahashi and I will be your chauffeur.

Sara: Okey-dokey. Mind if I call you Daisuke?  
Daisuke: Certainly, don't worry about being formal with Mr. Takahashi.

_He puts her bags in the trunk of a fancy sedan and he takes her to her condo. After unpacking, she visits Scooby & the gang in their condo._

Sara: Hey guys.

Daphne: Hey Sara. What's up?  
Sara: Not much.

Daphne: Please, come in.

_She comes in and has a seat on the couch._

Sara: I thought we'd plan our park trips but I also thought I hope I'm not intruding on your vacation.

Shaggy: Like of course not, your our new friend and the more the merrier.

Scooby: Reah, the rore the rerrier. (chuckles)

Velma: Besides, you don't have anyone to share your magic with.

Sara: Aside from my invisible friends & dragoons, good point.

_Shaggy brings out brochures of the four parks._

Shaggy: Okey-dokey. This week, they have Magic Kingdom's SpectroMagic on Monday, also Animal Kingdom's Jammin' Jungle Parade on Thursday. And of course, Hollywood Studios' Fantasmic show on Wednesday.

Sara: That sounds great, the SpectroMagic parade is Fantastic. Also, the Jammin' Jungle Parade & Fantasmic. I still don't get why they changed the name from MGM Studios.

Fred: So, how 'bout it, gang?

All: Yeah!

_They do a group high-five._

Shaggy: Like, we're going to Disney World!

Sara: Whoo-hoo!

Scooby: Reah, Risney Wrorld.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okey-dokey, here's part 4 where the gang arrives at Magic Kingdom, I got some ideas from "Full House" & "Roseanne", there's also some mentioning of those eps from the 2 shows. Though, I'm weirded out, when I saw the "Roseanne" ep. "Disney World War II" on Nick at Nite, the background song was "When you Wish Upon a Star" but on the DVD it was the 1812 Overture. Weird. Well, first off, I would like to thank my friend Roger for his help & suggestions. Also I thank linkslovesme for being the first to review my story with a great review. Now, on with the show!

Chapter 4, Arrival at Magic Kingdom:

_2 days later, after the gang had all gone grocery shopping & getting their Disney tickets at the front desk on Sunday, they head for Magic Kingdom, Fred, Daphne & Velma take the Mystery Machine as Scooby & Shaggy ride with Sara in the chauffeur's car. The driver, Daisuke arrives at 8:00 a.m. and Scooby sits in the passenger seat, but Daisuke isn't up for the idea._

Scooby: Rello.

Daisuke: Excuse me, but I would rather your dog didn't ride shotgun.

Scooby: Rog? Where?

Sara: Oh, sorry about that, Daisuke.

Shaggy: Like, Scoob & I'll sit in the back, right Scoob?

Scooby: Rell… R'O.K.

_As Scooby & Shaggy sit in the back, Sara rides shotgun._

Daisuke: So, where to, madam?

Sara: To Magic Kingdom, if you please, Daisuke.

Daisuke: Certainly.

_Daisuke drives off as the Mystery Machine follows._

Shaggy: Say Daisuke, when we get to Magic Kingdom, are there any good restaurants?

Daisuke: As a matter of fact, there is Cinderella's Royal Table and the Crystal Palace, both breakfast buffets.

Sara: Oh, I've heard of those.

Daisuke: And we shall arrive at Magic Kingdom in 16 minutes.

_As Daisuke instructed, the gang arrives at the park entrance, the Mystery Machine arrives as does the Sedan._

Daisuke: Remember, the park closes at 11:00 tonight, so I'll be ready to pick you up then.

Sara: Thanks Daisuke.

_As soon as Shag, Scoob & Sara get out of the Sedan and Fred parks the Mystery Machine, Daisuke drives off. After baggage check, the group gets to the ferry. The wait isn't too long._

Fred: Gee, I guess a lot of people had the same idea as us.

Sara: Yeah, arrive like an hour or so before the park opens.

Daphne: At least the ferry's coming.

_The ferry comes, the gang board the ferry and have a seat before it casts off._

Shaggy: Like I can't wait to get into Magic Kingdom.

Sara: Oh, me too.

Scooby: Ruh-huh. Ragic Ringdom. (Chuckles)

_Sara puts Cordelia in her shoulder bag and gets out her file, she goes through the pictures in it._

Velma: Wow, these are really good.

Sara: Thanks. I think my true talent is designing characters. Though, my dream is to have my series made into a TV show.

Fred: Neat. Is this the series you were talking about?

Sara: Sure is.

Fred: What's your series called and what's it about?

Sara: It's called "MagiDragons" and it's about a group of magical semi-anthropomorphic dragon warriors come from their world, Magus the magic planet to ours, Earth the Science world to once & for all defeat their Master's centuries-long enemy and restore balance between the 2 worlds.

Shaggy: Like sounds awesome. Is it supposed to be animated or real-life?

Sara: Oh, definitely animated. On Friday, we're going to discuss it at the Nickelodeon Studios. I'm just worried they might make it more like some of their recent shows, completely based off slap-stick comedy.

Daphne: Yeah, I get where you're going at.

Sara: I mostly want the theme to be something like in "Avatar: The Last AirBender", somewhat serious action/adventure with its humorous moments. I'm worried if I give it to Cartoon Network, they might make it too slap-sticky as well. Also Disney might make it either too "family oriented" or one of their lame Jetix original shows.

Scooby: Retix? Boo!

_That's when the ferry casts off. They see the Grand Floridian Resort & Spa._

Sara: Hey, that's the hotel they stayed at in "Full House".

Velma: That's right, and those 2 episodes were filmed here at Walt Disney World.

Sara: Sure were. I believe the "Roseanne" 2-parter was filmed here also.

_Soon enough, the ferry arrives on the other side and the gang gets off, they arrives at the ticket stand and gain admission, although when the ticket guy sees Scooby, he gives him a weird look._

Scooby: Rello.

Ticket man grouchily: Uh…huh. All right, move along, let's get moving.

Sara: Huh?

Ticket man: Enjoy your day at Magic Kingdom.

_The gang leaves and heads for the ferry._

Fred: Jeez, what's his problem?

Sara: Yeah, I thought folks in the South fall all over themselves to be nice to you.

Daphne: Yeah, you'd think he played Grumpy.

Velma: Well, forget about him, let's get into the park.

Shaggy: 'Cause the sooner the gate opens, the sooner we go into Magic Kingdom.

Scooby: Roh boy, roh boy.

_After getting disposable cameras & autograph books at the entrance store, they're the first in line to get into the park as a rope is in front of them, apparently it hasn't opened yet. _

Scooby: Roh boy, roh boy.

Velma: The park should open in about 2 minutes.

Shaggy whispers to Scooby: Hey Scoob, let's you, me & Sara limbo under here.

Scooby: Reah. Rimbo runder. (chuckles)

Sara: Yeah, then we'd be the very first in line for Space Mountain.

Velma: One minute & a half.

Sara: Last year when I was here, there were barley any lines, we were on & off Space Mountain in no time.

Scooby: Row. Rounds rawesome.

Sara: I tried the new "Laugh Floor Comedy Club" last March, it was a lot of fun.

Daphne: Sounds great.

Sara: Yeah, it sure was.

Velma: Yeah, I believe it opened back last April. 20 seconds, guys.

Sara: Oh boy, oh boy.

Scooby: (Chuckles)

Velma: 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

_The gates open before the gang's eyes, they & the crowd behind them walk into Main St. USA._

Gang: (Oohing & ahhing)

_As the gang is standing there awe-inspired, background music is played._

When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you

_Sara & Scooby come to town square and do a "The Sound of Music" cliché._

If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do

_They walk back towards the others as Sara gets Cordelia & Guinevier out of her bag._

Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of  
Their secret longing

_They reunite with the others and then take a short stroll through Main St. USA._

Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true

_(Song ends)_

_Fred stops for a second to make sure everyone's there._

Fred: O.K., we have everyone? Me, Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne, Velma, Sara, Cordelia, Guinevier, Marcello. Even invisible friends Stuie & Iris. Wait a minute, where's Macaulay Culkin?

All: (Chuckle)

_That's when they run into Donald Duck & Goofy!_

Sara: Oh awesome!

Shaggy: Like, hey Donald, hey Goofy.

Scooby: Ronald & Roofy.

_The two characters sign autograph books and even play with Cordelia & Guinevier some. Donald takes Cordelia in his arms and shows her to Goofy whom even kisses her (or so it looks like). Donald even sees the clip-ons Sara has on her jeans, Bashful, Sneezy, Dopey & Stitch. The staff guy even takes a picture of all the gang & Donald & Goofy together._

Shaggy: Like, we should do this more often.

Sara: And we can play Wii bowling.

Scooby: Ruh-huh. Rowling. (chuckles)

_Donald does a thumb's up as Goofy does a bowling maneuver. They even high five Shaggy, Scooby & Sara._

Fred: Well thanks, guys.

Shaggy: Like thanks, dudes.

Scooby: Rye-bye.

Sara: Peace. (does peace sign)

_The 2 characters do the peace sign as the gang heads off._

Shaggy: Like, now where's the Crystal Palace?

Sara: Let's see, (checks map) we're here in the middle of Main St. USA, and the Crystal Palace is ahead to the left. Next to Casey's Corner.

Shaggy: Like, what're yakkin' for? Let's get moving! Anyone want to join us?

Fred: No thanks, the girls & I had breakfast before we left.

Sara: Yeah, same here.

Velma: We'll meet you guys at the Spinning Teacups in about an hour.

Shaggy: Sure thing. Like, don't start having fun without us.

Scooby: Ruh-huh.

_So, Scooby & Shaggy head for Crystal Palace as the others continue browsing._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: All right, I finally part five, there's some humor in this one and introduces the main ghoul and a suspect. I got some inspiration from "Scooby-Doo & the Witch's Ghost". I decided to modify a few wee things with the Phantom Blot for they were ghost stereotypes. Enjoy!

Chapter 5, The Phantom Blot Shows His Face:

_As we left off, Scooby & Shaggy enter the Crystal Palace restaurant and to the front, with a Ben Stein-like waitress._

Waitress monotone: How many?

Shaggy: 2, please.

Waitress: This way.

_She takes them to their table. On the way, Scooby spots a guy having the French toast, he looks over and drools a bit on the guy's shoulder._

Scooby: Ahh…

Guy: Eww.

Scooby: Rexcuse me.

_Scooby & Shaggy take their seats at their table._

Waitress: My name is Margaret and I'll be your waitress. Will you be ordering from the menu or doing the buffet?

Shaggy: Like, we'll do the buffet, thanks.

Margaret: Okey-dokey. Can I offer you guys anything to drink?

Shaggy: Like we'll have orange juice, milk & lemonade.

Scooby: Ruh-huh.

_As the waitress leaves, the guys head strait for the buffet and take like 2 of everything._

Shaggy: Like let's chow down, buddy.

Scooby: RI agree.

_The guys start to guzzle down their order as Margaret returns with their drinks. Meanwhile, the girls & Freddy are in Tomorrowland._

Fred: All righty, now who wants to do what?

Daphne: I'm O.K. with whichever.

Velma: I've been wanting to check out the Carousel of Progress.

Sara: Eh, to me, the Carousel of Progress was kind of dull. I'd like to do Astro Orbiter.

Fred: O.K., Velma & I'll do Carousel of Progress while Daphne & Sara do Astro Orbiter.

Daphne: Sounds good to me.

Sara: Where should we meet?

Fred: Uh, how 'bout… at the gift shop next to Stitch's Great Escape.

Girls: O.K. Let's go.

_Fred & Velma get in line for the Carousel of Progress as Daphne & Sara head for Astro Orbiter. The wait is only 10 minutes._

Daphne: Wow, we're in & out of line in no time.

Sara: Yeah, I'm impressed with the line.

Staff member: How many, ma'am?

Daphne: 2.

Staff member: Number 6 and number 7.

_They are seated in a rocket ship vehicle, with Sara in number 7 and Daphne in 6. They are riding in the rockets in less than a minute._

Both: (Whooping)

_That's when Sara spots something odd next to the castle._

Sara: Huh? (lifts sunglasses)

_But she turns around before she can figure out what it is._

Sara: Hmph. (shrugs)

_Soon, the ride is over and Sara & Daphne board off._

Daphne: Wow, that was great.

Sara: Yeah, wasn't it?

_A minute or so later, they arrive at the gift shop that's near Stitch's Great Escape. They meet Fred & Velma whom just arrive half a minute later._

Fred: Hey girls.

Sara: Hey Freddie.

Daphne: How was Carousel of Progress?

Velma: It was all right, really hokey though.

Sara: Yeah, most of the old stuff is really hokey.

Fred: But how was Astro Orbiter?

Daphne: It was great.

Sara: Yeah, though, I could swear I saw something odd at the castle. Couldn't make out what it was.

Fred: Oh well. So, what would you girls like to do next?

Daphne: Well, I'd like to browse here a little bit longer.

Velma: And maybe after, we'll meet the guys at Mad Tea Party.

Sara: Sure thing, sounds good to me. And we should be meeting them in about 15 minutes.

_They browse the store for about 10 minutes. In the meantime, at Crystal Palace, Shaggy & Scooby have devoured the entire buffet, also met a couple Hundred Acre Wood gang._

Both: (Gobbling)

Scooby: (Burp) Rexcuse me.

Shaggy: Hey Scoob, we just met Piglet, Eeyore & Rabbit.

Scooby: Ruh-huh.

_They're grossing out most of the other customers. That is until Margaret comes by._

Margaret: Can I get you anything else, boys?

Shaggy: (Peers at watch) Like yeah, I think we'd like the check.

Margaret: Coming right up.

_She goes off as Scooby sees Winnie the Pooh & Tigger._

Scooby: Ruh? Raggy, rook, Rooh Rear!

Shaggy: "Rooh Rear"? Oh, you mean Pooh Bear. And Tigger too.

_That's when Pooh & Tigger visit the duo. They sign their autograph books, one of the waiters even takes a couple pictures of them together. That's when Margaret comes with the check which Shaggy pays for._

Shaggy: Like thanks, Pooh & Tigger.

Scooby: Ruh-huh, rank you. (chuckles)

Margaret: Thanks for visiting, enjoy the rest of your day at the Magic Kingdom.

_Shaggy & Scooby leave with their stomachs very large & round._

Child: You guys look like you're pregnant.

Shaggy: Huh?

Mother: Honey, that's not a polite comment. I'm so sorry.

Shaggy: Like, no problem.

_The two carry on their way towards Mad Tea Party. While they're walking around, they find some wild mallards._

Scooby: Raww, rute ruckies.

Shaggy: Yeah, cute ducks. And look at that big ugly one there.

_They look over at the "big ugly one", but it's really a big shadowy blob creature! The Phantom Blot!_

Phantom Blot: (Moaning)

Shaggy: Zoinks! A ghostly blob!

Scooby: Ripes!

_The Phantom Blot gives chase after the guys. They lose him at the gift shop inside Cinderella castle, they're skinny again._

Both: (Panting)

Shaggy: I think we lost him.

Scooby: Rhat a relief.

Shaggy: Yeah, but we ran all that food off.

Scooby: Ris he still there?

Shaggy: I don't know, Scoob. You check.

Scooby: Ruh-uh, rou check.

Shaggy: We'll settle this with rock-paper-scissors.

Both: 1, 2, 3!

_They do rock-paper-scissors, Scooby does scissors as Shaggy does rock._

Shaggy: Rock smashes scissors, sorry Scoob.

Scooby: Raww, rats.

_He looks out the entrance for the Phantom. Just then, Scooby's face is 2 inches from his! Scooby quickly goes back._

Scooby: (Whimpering)

Shaggy: He's right there, isn't he?

Scooby: (Nods)

_The creature appears at the entrance!  
_

Phantom Blot: Hello boys.

Shaggy: Zoinks!

_The two run off again with the Phantom Blot in hot pursuit. He loses them at the front of the castle._

Phantom Blot: Hmm...

_Just then, the duo appear, only Shaggy is disguised as the Grand Duke & Scooby as the Fairy Godmother. (Both from "Cinderella")_

Shaggy: Like, you can't go to the ball looking like that, what would Prince Charming say?

Phantom Blot: Huh?

Shaggy: Perhaps something in light blue.

_They wrap him in light blue fabric._

Shaggy: And a dab of pink.

_They then wrap pink fabric around him._

Shaggy: Now for a touch of lime green.

_They wrap him in lime green fabric until he can't move from all the fabrics._

Scooby: Ren rop it roff rith a retty row.

_He puts a purple bow on the Phantom Blot's head, they then push him into a carriage shaped like Cinderella's famous coach._

Shaggy: Send him onward, Fairy Godmother.

Scooby: (Waves wand) Ribbiti-Robbidi-Roo!

_Shaggy hits one of the horse's butt._

Horse: (Neighs)

_The horses trot off with the Phantom Blot in the coach._

Shaggy: Like see ya at midnight!

Scooby: Rave a rood rime.

_They ditch the costumes as they zip off._


End file.
